


writing prompts for all

by orphan_account



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: These got stuck in my head and would not leave. I'm no longer a writer even doing this is bothering me but you know that itch to write things doesn't go away just because you don't write anymore.Don't expect fully fleshed ideas that's your bit some are just little bits some are more loosely formed. These are ideas and prompts only.Take them use them I would like to read them if you do. No pressure though. Pressure and writing are not a good mix. I just want to see where you take these.I will update as I can.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but I won't argue if random people give me money that's just crazy. Who does that. I just can't offer them anything for their money except a smile and thank you.  
> Actually come to think of it I actually do own this writing prompt just not the name Black or anything written using this prompts.

Black family is who I pictured but this could be twisted to any family or storyline  
A motherhood curse in which the females of the family are cursed but none of the males know... well I guess they could but no one talks about it openly and not out of the family. This curse will effect even those females married into the family and they are not warned. The curse only starts after conception of their first child. First they get flashes of their child's future and the future role they will play in their child's life. They may or may not like what they see but by the birth of the baby they can not change the path or their interaction with their child. The point of the curse is to lead to the best future for the family as a whole not the child or the mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A supernatural type (not the tv show) writing prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not turning down freely given money. For the price of nothing I give you my brain worms aka writing prompts. I do own the writing prompts just not whatever you do with them.

Vampires = Priests (Catholic style)  
Werewolves = Soldiers/Warriors  
Demons = Real and evil they want to pervert or destroy "gods gifts"  
Magic users = Can be either good and accept God's limitations or evil and join with demons  
God = not Christian God this God is definitely there and in contact with this world's inhabitants via his cheat (Vampires)  
Technology = Middle ages to Victorian era  
Class system = strict to non-existent

Vampire priest see memories via blood and use this with confession. They only turn people God chooses. People become vampires via blood letting and prayers in a ceremony that is very painful and emotional it ends with drinking blood from all the priest in the ceremony. Their blood is considered holy because they were created by God and all vampires can remember it and can God can talk to them. Vampires cannot lie and they can not forget.

Werewolves are soldiers and protectors if the church. The werewolves started as humans with a curse but the vampires saved them from the madness in the curse. They can not be created they are a separate species. They live in their own communities and feel indebted to the church and protecting those they once were turned against.

Demons are like aliens to this realm that don't like what God has created and want to recreate their realm. They can be chaotic and they can be organized but they are definitely evil.

God cheated. Once he had finished creating his world he was supposed to no longer be able to contact them. He didn't like that idea so he created Vampires and gave them his blood so now they can communicate with God somewhat.

Magic users can be called whatever and can be good or bad. God intended for them to help and to heal and to lead humans but some people just are not satisfied with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Change it up, use only part of it, mix it up, or use it all. I just want to see where this goes.

**Author's Note:**

> Change it up, use only part of it, mix it up, or use it all. I just want to see where this goes.


End file.
